


Memories Need to be Shared

by alienalicia14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter, except Derek's brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienalicia14/pseuds/alienalicia14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loved nights like this. Nights where the world was quiet and the only sounds were the soft murmurs of Derek reading aloud whatever book they were reading that night and the soft huffs of Luna, their Bernese mountain dog, sleeping in her corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories Need to be Shared

Stiles loved nights like this. Nights where the world was quiet and the only sounds were the soft murmurs of Derek reading aloud whatever book they were reading that night and the soft snores of Luna, their Bernese mountain dog, sleeping in her corner.

The lights were low, giving off just enough light that Derek didn't strain his eyes. Stiles had a perfect view of the snow falling outside the window, covering the trees outside in a powdery blanket. Nearly empty mugs sat on the coffee table from when Stiles had made them his special hot chocolate. A fire was warming their bones from the gas fire place, a present from Derek's family for Christmas.

Earlier that day, Stiles and Derek had stopped in their favorite book store on their way back from lunch with the Sheriff. They perused the aisles, looking for an interesting read that they didn’t already own. Stiles was browsing through the mysteries while Derek was strolling up and down the literature aisle.

Stiles was holding about seven or eight books in his hand, reaching up to grab another when he felt hands on his waist and a gentle kiss to his neck. When he looked back, Derek gave him a soft smile and reached up for the book Stiles had indicated, not even having to strain to reach it though Stiles had been teetering on his toes.

Stiles huffed when his husband handed him the book. "I totally could have reached that." He attempted to cross his hands over his chest, jostling the books he had forgotten he was holding.

"You were about to knock over the entire shelf, again, and last time you did that, Erica said she was going to start enforcing their 'you break it, you buy it' policy." Derek took some of the books from Stiles's arms and started reading the back cover. "We read this one already," he said, handing the book back to his husband. As he went through the rest of Stiles's finds, he shoved his own selections in Stiles's hands.

Stiles snorted when he looked at the cover of the book on top. "The Giver, really? I thought we agreed we were taking a break from books that have movies?"

Derek gave him a confused look. "When did they make a movie?"

"Like, last year, big guy." Stiles patted his husband on the arm and moved to put the book back.

"Wait, don't put it back. I… I really want to read that one." Derek looked down at his feet, and Stiles could feel his husband start to retreat into himself.

"Whoa, hey, big guy, what's wrong? You really like this book that much?" Stiles furrows his eyebrows at Derek.

"It's just… that was Damon's favorite book… I used to steal it from his room all the time when he was mad at me. He had this really cool copy of it, hard back with a really intricate design on the cover, but it was lost in the fire…" At the mention of Derek's deceased older brother, Stiles put the rest of his picks away and dragged Derek to the counter, The Giver in hand.

"We don't have to read it if you don't want to…" Derek said, looking anywhere but at Stiles or the book in Erica's hands as she checked them out.

"Of course we do. I made you read Moby Dick when we found my mom's old reading list. There was probably a reason that was one of the only ones not crossed out. That was a chore, and you did it for me. But this, The Giver? That's something special to you. And if it's special to you, it's special to me." Stiles squeezed his husband's hand and reached to kiss Derek's jaw.

"Thank you," Derek whispered, squeezing Stiles's hand back and pulling him in for a hug.

As they left the shop and started their journey back to the apartment, Derek pulled his husband close for a soft and sweet kiss on his lips, whispering, "I love you."

Stiles simply smiled and kissed Derek back, his response going unsaid but not unheard.

 

As Stiles laid on the couch that night, the little spoon pressed up against Derek's muscular chest, he understood why The Giver meant so much to Derek. The last time Stiles had read The Giver. Even though he initially had reservations about the story, it was really well written and when read aloud in Derek's beautiful voice, it made Stiles wonder what he ever had against it in the first place. It had been a reading assignment in school, years before Stiles was medicated for ADHD. It was impossible for him to focus on school work. It got him in trouble extremely often, leading Stiles to foster an intense dislike for everything school related. But since he met Derek, he has been introduced to how great reading could be.

 

They met at a coffee shop. Derek was sitting in an arm chair in the back, curled up reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, when Stiles came barreling into his life. Stiles was a Masters student and stopped in for a caffeine fix and a reprieve from the apartment he shared with his friend Scott. As Stiles was trying to sling his messenger bag into a booth against the back wall, his full cup of coffee slipped out of his hands, spilling all over Derek. Stiles squeaked and tried to help Derek, nearly ripping off the sweater he was wearing to get the burning liquid away from his skin. By the time they had it all cleaned up, Derek looked down at his still naked chest and grinned at Stiles.

"You know, I typically have a meal or two with people before I allow them to get me half naked. And in a public space, no less." Stiles turned bright red at this, and it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

 

Six years later, he was listening to the soothing murmur of Derek's voice, feeling himself drift off to sleep as he listened to his husband describe a world shrouded in black and white, staring into the brilliant orange flames in the fire place. His sweater had slid up a bit and he sighed as the hand that Derek wasn't using to hold the book slipped down to rub at the skin there.

Yeah. Nights like this were pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and quote at the beginning are both from The Giver by Lois Lowry. Although I have yet to see the movie yet, this book was one of my favorites growing up, along with like five other books by Lowry. You should look them up!  
> This is the first fic that I have ever actually finished, let alone published, so let me know how it was! I would really appreciate it!


End file.
